Superman (Justice League: Gods and Monsters)
Lor-Zod aka, Superman is one of the main protagonists in Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles, and Justice League: Gods and Monsters. Biography Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles Just as the stealth bomber pilot armed the warhead, Superman landed and scratched a message asking for five minutes to deal with the incident. The pilot gave him the thumbs up. Superman flew to Metropolis and landed near Weisinger Square. He resisted the maelstrom generated by Brainiac's powers and made his way to the epicenter, destroying vehicles in his way and ignoring a bus full of trapped people. Superman entered the giant red energy field and discovered a strange child with no idea who he was or how to control his powers. Superman tried to tell him about his own childhood controlling his powers but Brainiac couldn't do the same. Superman offered to stop them. Brainiac stopped crying and understood. He asked Superman to do it. Superman clutched Brainiac's head and killed him with heat vision. Brainiac's powers dissipated and Metropolis was saved. Superman laid Brainiac's body down and exhaled.' Justice League: Gods And Monsters Abilities Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Superman possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. *'Solar Battery:' Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Superman's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. *'Heat Vision:' Superman can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. *'Super Hearing:' Superman's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. Also, this ability is his best when it comes to eavesdropping on a villain's plans. *'Flight:' Superman is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. *'Nigh-Invulnerability:' Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Superman is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, his extends this protection against toxins and diseases. Superman is also highly invulnerable to human made weapons. For example, a bullet or a knife cannot kill Superman. In the bullet's case, it will reflect off of his body. In the knife's case, it is most likely to shatter the knife's glass or bend the knife. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Superman is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. He can also hold his breath for an undefined duration. *'Superhuman Strength:' Superman's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. Superman's strength is near limitless. Category:Superheroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Patriots Category:Honorable Category:DC Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Loyal Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Poor Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Superman Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Lawful Good Category:Officials